Minmax
http://www.goblinscomic.com/04222006/ |level=4th |class=Fighter 3/Barbarian 1 |race=Human |group=The Human Adventuring Party http://goblinscomic.wikia.com/wiki/Human_Adventuring_Party |clan= |mention=The Goblins Discuss the Poorly Locked Chest p.7 |debut=The Adventurers Introduction p.10 |death= |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= }} Description Minmax the Unstoppable Warrior is a Human Fighter. He travels the land with his friend Forgath and other adventurers searching for treasure and XP. His name comes from the practice of min-maxing, that is role-playing with the intent of creating the "best" character by means of minimising undesired or unimportant traits and maximising desired ones. This is usually accomplished by improving one specific trait or ability by sacrificing ability in all other fields. It often results in an unbalanced character who defies the plot, common sense, logic, or feasibility. In this case, Minmax has been able to wield a greatsword since his early childhood, but he doesn't know how to read or write, and cannot dress himself very well. History The most recent adventurers to join Minmax and Forgath's party were three Drow, namely: Seth Bainwraith, Drasst Don'tsue, & Drowbabe, who each died during an attack on the Goblin war camp of the Goblin Adventuring Party. During the battle, Complains of Names gave Minmax a scar on the right side of his face and right eye. At the battle's end, Minmax and Complains of Names venomously vowed similar oaths to find and kill the other at a later date. Having reached level two with his surviving teammate, he found himself in Brassmoon City and, after speaking with a talking wall, was ready to strike out again on the road to adventure and fame. Forgath and Minmax went to the Frosted Claw, a tavern with a large glass window in front, to meet up with an adventurer of great renown; Dellyn The Goblin Slayer. After introductions and fanboy worship, Dellyn agreed to accompany Minmax and Forgath for "two shares of treasure" and leadership of the party. Things were going so well with tales of stories and drinking until Dellyn described what foul uses he has for Kin, his Yuan-Ti slave. After Dellyn spelled out the details, Minmax (not without his honor) threw him through glass window of the Frosted Claw. A fierce fight ensued, and Minmax's stat-swapping, such as trading the ability to rhyme on purpose for Improved Unarmed Strike, served him well. During the fight, Forgath used the Anymug to splash Dellyn with Dragon Lung, a "rare, very flammable lantern oil," then ignited it with a torch. Minmax quickly knocked Dellyn into negative hit points with a table (he traded his ability to wink for Weapon Proficiency: Furniture). Beaten and incapacitated, Dellyn was on the tavern floor as Minmax and Forgath debated his fate. After countless atrocities at Dellyn's hands, Kin took Minmax's broken sword and stabbed him repeatedly in the throat, killing him. After escaping the city before their deed could be discovered, the trio were considering what to do next when Kin spoke of the Jade Teapot , an item that had been her clan's duty to guard, and asked the adventures for their aid in retrieving it from a dungeon crawl called the Maze of Many. After learning that the item could teleport them directly to The Goblin Adventuring Party, Minmax and Forgath agreed. Minmax meanwhile, asked why they were not killing "it" for XP now that the havoc had passed, much to Forgath's disgust. Minmax justifies this by exclaiming he wishes to do the deed 'properly' in a honorable and fair face-to-face battle. Forgath said Minmax should get to know Kin, which Minmax made half-hearted but admirable attempts, but these only served for Minmax to realize how inhuman Kin really was and how little, if any, cultural common ground the two had. Minmax left camp with a conundrum, took things into his own hands and gave Kin a birthday party so there could be something relatable about her. In spite of Minmax's pathetic lack of non-combat skills, Kin was overjoyed by Minmax's efforts. Personality Minmax is boisterous and dull witted. He doesn't question 'why' he should kill a tribe of goblins: they are level one monsters, he is a level one adventurer, and there nothing else to it in his opinion. Minmax is oblivious to many matters and lacks a amazing deal of common sense. In spite of his black-and-white attitude towards monster-type creatures, he finds the idea of torture simply for the fun of it abhorrent and believes in killing his targets face-to-face and when they can fight back. This was shown twice when he refused to kill the unconscious Goblin Slayer in spite of being the one who started the fight and again when he wanted to kill Kin in battle. He is not above friendship however, and was willing to work around his point of view by throwing Kin a birthday party. More recently Minmax's relationship with Kin has started to develop into something more. He was noticably hurt when Kin denied feelings for him, and comforted her by holding her to him when she was crying after a near death experience and flashback. Minmax has recently vowed not to let the dungeon cycle repeat itself again since that would mean all the moments he had with Kin would never have happened. Equipment Armour: Minmax's armor will change to whatever colour the wearer last said. +1/+7 Axe (of racism): Minmax's prize from The Maze Of Many. The axe deals +7 to against anyone who is the same race as the wielder and a +1 to any other species (given to forgath). Oblivious: A sword Minmax inadvertently created in the Maze of Many. Originally, it had the power to absorb the properties of whatever it touched, like stone or wood. The sword was even capable of replicating the magical effects of whatever it copied, as it granted Minmax +2 to strength upon coming into contact with a ring of the same effect. The sword was not without limits; it could not copy flesh, blood, or (perhaps) organic components in general. However, when Minmax tried to use the sword on one of the oblivion holes appearing in the Maze, the blade permanently absorbed the power of non-existence. Having replicated nothingness, the sword no longer existed (in a very paradoxical sense, as it was still a sword), so it was incapable of replicating anything else. To be able to replicate something would give the new sword abilities or definition which would detract from how much the sword doesn't exist. Kin speculated that the only reason the sword of non-existence did exist was due to built-in properties of the sword that prevented it from being destroyed by the properties of whatever it replicated (e.g., If you made a sword of ice, fire wouldn't melt it. If you made a sword of nothingness, it wouldn't cease to exist as a result of the inherent nature of nothingness). The sword was only able to be wielded by its creator, Minmax. As it doesn't exist, nothing can move it (barring its creator), not even time itself. When outside the hands of Minmax, the sword is grabbed by a future version of Minmax reaching through a small hole in time. The idea is that when Minmax isn't in control of the sword (drops it), the sword, not being afected by time, doesn't continue to travel through normally passing time. When Minmax needs the sword in the future, he only has to try to reach out into the air and grab it. Presumably, the sword obeys the will of its creator, so it goes from existing only in one fragment of time to existing in normally passing time in Minmax's grasp. Nothingness can only function without definition or true understanding. If you were to envision it or conceptualize it, you would start to give it definition, which would make it something. As a physical object, Kin thought the sword worked differently. She speculated that because nothingness cannot exist as a concept, the amount that the sword was 'nothing' (the power of the sword) was inversely proportional to the amount of understanding the wielder had of the concept of nothingness. In the hands of Minmax, this weapon would have extraordinary power, as Minmax had only a minimal understanding of these concepts. Being based on the Oblivion holes, Minmax named the sword 'Oblivious.' Forgath found this to be apt, as it reflected Minmax's lack of understanding and application of the word oblivious or the concept of oblivion. =Notable Appearances= http://www.goblinscomic.com/09022011/ Book One Book Two =Alternate Realities= Psion Minmax During the Maze of Many dungeon crawl, it was revealed that there are many versions of Minmax, Forgath and Kin. One of importance is "Psion Minmax". Psion Minmax claimed to have killed his companions at least 814 times. He was able to retain his memories of the previous "races" by destroying the counter at their starting point. His goal is to use the power of the maze to erase all its contestants from existence. WizMax Minmax of reality 51, as focused on his magical skill as any other MinMax is focused on their combat ability. Instead of forsaking Intelligence this Minmax found 'Charisma' to be a useless attribute and left it, making him lack social skills and very unlikable CatMax MinMax from reality 131, where the population of cats is so high that its the most commonly used animal to make leather from, hence why this MinMax is wearing armour made from cats. MinMax from reality 3 This version of Minmax comes from a reality were you can't die from decapitation. In this world Minmax and Forgath defeated the Goblins. He claimed the plus 2 sword and keeps Thaco's, Complains Of Names and Climbs Trees heads on a rope which he carries around. Even Dumber MinMax Though it seems impossible, MinMax from reality 20 is actually less intelligent than normal. TentacleMax In a reality were everyone has tentacles, this worlds Minmax choked himself to death with his own tentacles by mistake. BlueMax After being slipped a potion of random transformation by the barkeep in Brassmoon, MinMax turned blue and gained enhanced strength and dexterity. He found out about the dungeon from his reality's Kin, and promptly killed her before entering. ScarMax "ScarMax" was the nickname given to a MinMax from reality #88, where Goblins are super-powered killing machines. Anything that lives in their reality only does so because the Goblins wish them to be alive. ScarMax and ScarForgath both got their wounds during their realities version of the attack on the Goblin Warcamp. Fleeing from a group of Goblins, the duo stumbled into a clearing with the Poorly Locked Chest. ScarMax decided it would be worth the risk of checking it, as the magical items inside would help him and ScarForgath escape the forest alive. Upon nearing the chest, Reality 88's version of Names burst up through the lid, knocking ScarMax back and almost taking his head off. The scene ends with the other four members of the Goblin Adventure Party jumping ScarForgath from behind. It is never explained how the duo escaped their encounter, as the flashback ends there; though both have long, deep scars across various limbs. It is worth mentioning that ScarMax and his party have made two appearences. First Appearence Second Appearence One-eyed Minmax This version first appeared here and has an eye patch and smokes a pipe. He wields twin swords that resemble folding knives. He is revealed to have traded his ability to talk for a +6 to hit. He owns a magic ring which immobilize people by wrapping some substance around their necks and pinning them to a wall. He has multiple magic rings attached to his clothes, possibly so he can wear them at a moments notice. One-eyed Minmax was killed by a giant stone replica of Minmax's belt buckle. Evil Minmax First appearing here this version of Minmax appear to be evil. This version does not get on with his team mates and is killed by the crushing spike room. . BlondeMax This version succeeded in guessing the true name of the demon in this strip and can command him to do his bidding. The demon (a pit fiend ) has been named 'Not-Walter' by the fans but his true name may have been revealed here as 'Grinnorarcen' Other alternative realities The list of currently available information about the realities Category:Characters